


透过狙击镜（随意射击）

by styx



Category: The November Man (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>到得早晨，迪韦罗会告诉他只此一次下不为例，而大卫会翻翻白眼，说，“耶稣啊，别扭扭捏捏纠纠结结了，老家伙。我不会跟你求婚或是啥的，”于是他俩都会假装忘了这事儿发生过。</p>
            </blockquote>





	透过狙击镜（随意射击）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the Scope (Fire At Will)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952632) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



标题：透过狙击镜（随意射击）（《Through the Scope (Fire At Will)》）  
  
原作：Sandrine Shaw（Sandrine）  
  
作者博客：<http://sandrine.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/2952632>  
  
衍生派别：电影《十一月杀手》（《The November Man》2014，又译《谍影特工 / 谍网暗战 / 特务交锋 / 没有间谍》等）  
  
配对：大卫•梅森（卢克•布雷西）/彼得•迪韦罗（皮尔斯•布鲁斯南）  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
摘要：到得早晨，迪韦罗会告诉他只此一次下不为例，而大卫会翻翻白眼，说，“耶稣啊，别扭扭捏捏纠纠结结了，老家伙。我不会跟你求婚或是啥的，”于是他俩都会假装忘了这事儿发生过。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
**透过狙击镜（随意射击）**  
  
著：Sandrine Shaw  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
他从来不善于听命行事。  
  
大卫知道若非如此自己本会是位更出色的特工，倘若他可以接受任何命令并毫不疑问地加以执行。然而2008年的他不是那样的人，如今的他依旧不是。当初在黑山，迪韦罗叫他 _不要开枪_ ，如果大卫不曾违抗那个命令，一个小男孩今天还会活着，而迪韦罗就会死了。  
  
（实话是：他有因此作过噩梦，一连数月间夜复一夜的。便是如今他偶尔也会于夜深人寂时分惊醒，汗湿重衫，心如擂鼓，那男孩血迹斑斑的尸体烙印在他的视网膜上。）  
  
（实话是：即令旧事重现，他依然会做出同样的抉择。他会为此憎恨自己，但他依旧会扣动扳机。）  
  
*  
  
_不要动情，_ 迪韦罗过去总说。 _如果你想要个感情寄托，养条狗吧。_  
  
大卫瞪着眼前的照片，迪韦罗和娜塔莉•乌兰诺娃在一起，看起来满怀幸福，沉浸爱河。他瞪着迪韦罗和他的小女儿在一起的照片，而他感觉恶心欲呕。  
  
那是迪韦罗曾试图教给他而他也一直有在力图遵守的原则。心无牵恋，身无挂碍，你的生命中没有哪个人的安好让你真心关切。他所得到过的最好的忠告。结果看来迪韦罗自个儿却半点儿不曾费神理睬。  
  
结果看来那全他妈的是骗人的。  
  
*  
  
2005年，他还不过是他妈的初出茅庐。他们在爱丁堡出任务，天上下着雨。自打他们到那儿起天上就一直他妈的在下着雨，而大卫力图把注意力专注在那一点上：他浑身上下又湿又冷连袜子都湿透了，因为如果他不把自个儿的心思纠着那点，他就会琢磨起鲜血那般的浸染过迪韦罗借给他的外套袖子，比雨水打湿的棕色皮革更形暗沉。  
  
那甚至都不咋痛。子弹只堪堪擦伤了他的胳膊；那算不得什么大事儿。本会出大事儿的，若不是迪韦罗及时将他推开。稍有差池，他便不会在这儿感受雨水的湿凉，或者说差不多任何东西了。  
  
一回到旅馆，他便去冲了个澡，任由热水冲洒过肌肤，直至变得冰凉。他依然止不住地发抖。当他自浴室出来后迪韦罗递上一杯酒，而大卫一口将它仰干，几乎都不曾感觉到酒精滑落喉咙的烧灼。  
  
迪韦罗看着他，像是关切却又不愿流露的样子。“你还好吗，小子？”  
  
大卫耸耸肩，没有应声。（实话是：不，他不他妈的好。要不是迪韦罗他今天就死定了。生死一线的事儿他以前也曾见识过，或者说他是那么以为的，可此刻他却意识到直至今日之前自己甚至都不曾理解过 _生死一线_ 这词是什么意思。）  
  
他把杯子放到脏兮兮的电视柜上，一直攥着它，直到手差不多稳住了。  
  
迪韦罗依然注视着他，像是大卫是颗行将起爆的炸弹，像是他将不得不闪身躲避爆炸并扑灭随后的火焰。而或许那正是将要发生的事，因为当大卫步上前去，他一把攥住迪韦罗皱巴巴的礼服衬衫将他拽近，用嘴堵住了他的嘴，舌尖上尝到威士忌、鲜血和雨水的味道。迪韦罗的双唇微凉，却在他的唇舌碾压下迅速的温暖起来，而那是比什么都好的分心之物。  
  
“糟糕的主意，”迪韦罗说，声调低沉而严肃，然而他抽身退开前已迟疑了一时片刻的太久，而那告诉了大卫他所需要知道的一切。  
  
他又是耸了耸肩，奉送以吊儿郎当的粲然一笑，心里却不如面上那般浑不在意。“你可以稍后再来说教，老大。我只是需要——求你。”  
  
到得早晨，迪韦罗会告诉他只此一次下不为例，而大卫会翻翻白眼，说，“耶稣啊，别扭扭捏捏纠纠结结了，老家伙。我不会跟你求婚或是啥的，”于是他俩都会假装忘了这事儿发生过。  
  
*  
  
_“那是你欠我的。”_  
  
“我狗屎的啥都不欠你。”  
  
（要说的话，迪韦罗才是那个欠了大卫的人。迪韦罗才是那个甩手离开的人。）  
  
*  
  
后来，很后来，他会扪心自问他会否开枪，倘若当初在贝尔格莱德的街头出现了那个机会的话。倘若他不曾连番犯下一个又一个愚蠢的低级错误的话。倘若迪韦罗稍微没那么擅长耍弄他的话。  
  
他愿意认为会有什么阻止他扣动扳机，可实情是，他那时满怀背弃、愤懑和伤痛。而他知道那正是韦恩斯坦把照片和训练报告给他看时所指望的，因为哪怕是韦恩斯坦也意识到了大卫不会简简单单地遵命行事，倘若他不认同的话。  
  
或许正是那一点使得韦恩斯坦作为特工如此出色，而大卫却是如此糟糕。  
  
*  
  
_“你还有得学呢，小子。”_  
  
_操他妈的_ 迪韦罗和他那纡尊降贵、自命不凡的狗屁。  
  
*  
  
他去医院探访了莎拉。她还活着，清醒而警觉的，他无法后悔自己选择救她，哪怕那意味着迪韦罗逃之夭夭。  
  
她甚至不肯看他一眼。“你还得 _思量_ ，”她说。“你居然还得停下来思量一下我的命是不是值得一救。什么样的人会那样？”  
  
“我很抱歉。真的。那不像你想的那样轻松，可——”  
  
“我不想听。”莎拉神经质地摆弄着她的病号服的裙摆。不过几小时前，她还是活力四射、光彩夺目而又快快活活的。此刻她双眼泛红，泪痕斑斑；她看起来苍白而忧愁，并且她今天差一点就死了，而那全怪迪韦罗。  
  
（实话是：迪韦罗或许是那个手握刀子的人，但责任却得落在大卫肩头，一份直欲将他压垮的重担。  
  
可他是中情局特工；他不说实话，他只说貌似可信的谎言和恰到好处的部分真话，而愤怒是比愧疚好得多的床伴。）  
  
*  
  
_“那么，都不后悔？”_  
  
“一点儿都不。”  
  
膝跳反射式的回应，那时候。  
  
稍后他有思量过，试图去感受那份尖锐而苦涩的懊悔滋味。那里或许有那么一两件事他本可以做得不同的，或许，可却没什么能叫他满怀内疚并引得他如迪韦罗试图诱他承认的那般夜不成寐的东西。  
  
后悔毫无益处。那都是预备给理想主义者和梦想家们，还有那些个躺在床上安然离世的老人们的。大卫的生活中没有时间留给后悔。  
  
*  
  
“是的。那孩子做得不错。”迪韦罗说，语声轻柔而致命，而大卫知道那人在后悔那天没杀了自己。他感觉胃里直犯恶心，难以对上迪韦罗平稳而揣度的视线。  
  
情况是：哪怕这里已经有一个赶在汉利可以抓到米拉之前解救露西的计划在进行，哪怕西莉亚及时把位置告知他，哪怕一切顺利而他能够救出那女孩——事实依旧是，是他故意陷她于险境。是他利用了一个十二岁的小姑娘的性命作为筹码来向一个伤害了他的感情的男人施压。  
  
到头来，一切都归结于此：挥之不去的怨恨和不满。迪韦罗认为他不够好，迪韦罗认为他不够格，迪韦罗不够在乎他到愿意留下，迪韦罗抛弃了他去过上一种大卫浑然不知的生活。  
  
当他撞车时他还在想着那些，心头回忆起迪韦罗的声音。 _梅森，准备好了吗？_  
  
迪韦罗把他教得很好。或许那从来无关于教导他如何成为一个出色的特工。 _是的。是的，我准备好了。_  
  
*  
  
媒体为ICC的报告和米拉的证词而沸腾。当她从法院外一众饥渴的记者中挤出来时，迪韦罗伴在她身畔，用身体庇护着她。  
  
大卫关掉了电视。他知晓米拉的故事。他不嫉妒她所能寻得的那点儿平静和安慰。尽管最终做出正确的抉择或许是为他赢得了迪韦罗的原谅，他却知道自己早已破釜沉舟毫无退路。  
  
*  
  
_开枪，_ 耳机中西莉亚的声音对他说。  
  
眼望着一个油滑的美国商人同一个中东恐怖分子首领握手，大卫蹲伏在布拉格的一片屋顶上，手指扣住扳机，他多迟疑了一秒。不够久到目标逃脱，不够久到搞砸任务；只足够久到让他意识到自己或许已受够了听命行事。  
  
回到美国的当天他便递交了辞呈。  
  
韦恩斯坦很不高兴。不过话又说回来，韦恩斯坦从来不喜欢大卫。是汉利在迪韦罗建议放弃他后批准了他的任命。如今被扔在某个永不见天日的牢房里慢慢腐烂，汉利大概是后悔了。  
  
*  
  
他曾游遍了欧洲，却并不曾真的观赏到什么，只有豪华的酒店，破败的楼房，自楼顶望下去灰色蛛网般的街道，以及很多很多的尸体。  
  
最终汇报之后的那天，他收拾出一个背包，买了一张机票飞去维也纳。自那里，他搭乘火车。布拉迪斯拉发，慕尼黑，柏林，科隆，阿姆斯特丹，布鲁塞尔，布拉格。  
  
直到六周之后抵达巴黎，他才停止了时刻留神张望背后。如果他们想要除掉他，他们会立马下手。他从不是那么足够重要，不过真要如此却也不会叫他吃惊。情报局不喜遭人背弃。  
  
他的行程中的下一站是西班牙，接着或许是葡萄牙，意大利，打自那儿起更往南穿越地中海，又或兴许向东，谁知道呢。过去几晚住在马赛的家庭小旅馆期间他已开始温习起自个儿的西班牙语。  
  
“去哪儿？”售票台的中年出纳操着百无聊赖的法语问他。珍妮，她的名牌写道。  
  
全然有违初衷的，他发现自个儿应道，“洛桑。”  
  
*  
  
迪韦罗看起来气色不错。老了些，兴许还富态了些，鬓角的白发绝对是更多了些。这是自2008年以来大卫头一次好好的打量了他。当初在莫斯科和贝尔格莱德时间实在是来不及，夹杂在所有那些个追逐、打斗和射击间。  
  
此刻，在迪韦罗家舒适而凌乱的起居室里，大卫放任自个儿纵情审视那个男人，列出他所有的改变和无数的不曾。他放松地坐在那里，胳膊漫不经意地搭在沙发的靠背上，然而四肢百骸间却有一份紧张将他出卖。若是必要，不到三秒他便可以武装就绪准备战斗。大卫倒不认为迪韦罗一定是把他视作危险，那该是泛泛的针对周遭的世界。对于像他们这样的人来说，这里总会有什么人有那么一个或半百的理由想要他们死。你可以离开这一行，这一行却从不会真正离开你。  
  
“我辞职了，”大卫说着啜饮了一口人家给他的咖啡，目光不曾自迪韦罗身上稍离。咖啡一如他指望某个拥有着一家漂亮的湖畔咖啡馆的家伙所能做出的那般好。  
  
迪韦罗依旧是不动声色。“你这般年纪便退休不嫌太年轻了些吗，小子？”  
  
“是的，大概吧。可就如某人告诉我的那样，我缺乏纪律性，不遵从命令链，”他把迪韦罗的训练报告中的话照本宣科的甩了回去。迪韦罗的苦笑证明他一字不差地都记得。“话倒说得没错。我很不擅长遵命行事。结果看来在整个儿‘不动情’的狗屁事儿上我也有些个糟糕。”  
  
“你向来如此。”  
  
大卫嗤之以鼻。“而你就不是？我见过你和娜塔莉的照片。你并不是真的从不动情，你只是不让自己对我动情。”他既已走了那么远，倒不如彻底摊牌。他几乎都可以听到迪韦罗含讥带讽的回答， _那又怎样？你要杀了我，就因为我伤害了你珍贵的感情？_  
  
好一会儿，迪韦罗只是注视着他，稳稳的视线紧锁住大卫的目光，直至大卫有些个坐立不安的不自在起来，断开了目光接触，倾身向前放下他的咖啡杯，只为了回避那番审量。  
  
“如果那是真的，我在莫斯科就会把你同小队的其余人一道干掉了。”迪韦罗的语声轻柔，却仿佛一声枪响般叫大卫的血管里肾上腺素涌动起来。  
  
“为什么你没有？”  
  
迪韦罗起身走到窗前，背对大卫。那可能是个象征性的姿态，也可能他只是在欣赏风景。“一如你和你那位贝尔格莱德的漂亮金发女友。我问自己你是否值得拯救。”  
  
大卫喉头哽窒，干咽了一下。他本想问迪韦罗的决定是什么——不过话又说回来，他知道那个答案。在莫斯科和贝尔格莱德之间迪韦罗有好些个机会可以杀掉他，却一次也没动手。他不禁琢磨迪韦罗是否有曾后悔，可却拿不定主意这是否是一个他想要问出口的问题；他是否准备好了迎接那答案。整场对话都太过赤裸裸，太过诚实，太过含义重重，而他厌倦了。  
  
或许迪韦罗也厌倦了。他转回向大卫。“你要待上多久？露西很快就会回家来。我肯定她会乐意见到你的。你就像是她的白马王子。”想到这里他俩都微微笑了起来。  
  
大卫耸了耸一边肩膀，力图表现得比自己感觉的更加漫不在意，打定主意既然他够胆来到这里，何妨鼓足勇气别缩回一个他根本没在遵循的计划行程里。“还没什么计划，”他说，力图不在迪韦罗凝视的目光重压之下局促不安起来。  
  
持续得有些个太久的一阵沉默后，迪韦罗点了点头。  
  
“好吧。让我们看看情况再说。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
